We're all we have
by Kingsephiroth43
Summary: This is an Ichiruki fan fiction. Rated M for possible content of upcoming chapters. Ichigo and Rukia are at home one night when they discover that they love each other. They must over come each others flaws, and Habits, while fighting off Hallows.
1. Chapter 1 I love you?

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I have any association with the writers, and animators of bleach. This was made purely for your entertainment, etc.

Author's note: This is my first Bleach fan fiction, and sometime in the fic I don't know if I should add a Lemon or not, but If I do the beginning of that chapter will have a warning. Plz enjoy :-D

Chapter one "I love you?"

Rukia lay in the closet of Ichigo's room. She hadn't slept all night, and Ichigo's snoring was keeping her up. She sat up and yawned. Rukia hadn't been so tired in a long time, it was just after they returned to the world of the living and she had been really tired.

Rukia quietly opened the door and stepped out of the closet. Ichigo lay in his bed, still snoring. His orange hair was messier than usual, and his sheets were partially off his bed.

"Ichigo. " Rukia whispered, "Roll over or something, your snoring is keeping me awake! "

Ichigo still just lay there and continued to snore.

"Ichigo!," she whispered seemingly more upset this time. "Wake up! You're snoring!"

Ichigo opened one eye and rolled over. He mumbled as he did so, and he quickly fell asleep again. Rukia sighed, it was finally quiet. Now that she was able to sleep in peace she got back into bed and lay down. She would talk to Ichigo about his snoring problem in the morning.

Rukia slowly got up. What was that screeching noise? She opened the closet door to find out that Ichigo's alarm clock was going off. She buried her face in her pillow and moaned in anger. Ichigo shot out of bed.

"What time is it!?" He yelled as he got up. He looked over at his alarm clock. "Oh... It's only four... Hey Rukia, you up?"

Rukia climbed out of the closet and smashed the alarm clock on the floor. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

"It wouldn't shut up Ichigo. I had to do something."

Rukia Was about to get back into bed when Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. "Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think it means to love a person?"

Rukia didn't know what to say. She turned around to look at Ichigo. "Loving a person is... Well it's really an odd thing."

Ichigo nodded, "I would suppose so...but Rukia. I think..."

"What do you think?"

"I think I love you Rukia."

Rukia went still for a while. She didn't know what to say. He loves her? What would she say to him? Did she love him? Why did he love her? Rukia stepped towards Ichigo. "I think... I think I love you too?"

Ichigo smiled halfly, did rukia truly love him? What was he thinking asking her a question like that? He debated whether or not to hug Rukia. In the end his emotions got the best of him. Before he knew it his arms were around Rukia.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered as Ichigo hugged her. "I think I do love you."

Rukia got loose from Ichigo's grip and got into her bed. "Okay, now let's get some sleep now Ichigo, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah... Me too." Ichigo lay down and began to think about what had just happened. If Rukia didn't love him she wouldn't have stayed in his hug. He shook it off as being too tired to think and rolled over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was awoken by a beam of light shining into the closet. She must not have entirely closed the closet door. She got up and looked around the room, there was no sign of Ichigo. "Ichigo? " she said firmly.

Rukia left the room and began to walk down the stairs, where could Ichigo be? She stepped into the kitchen to see none other than Ichigo attempting to cook breakfast.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at her nervously, he knew he was burning something. She ran over and grabbed the pan from him. She turned on the faucet and let cold water fill the pan.

"You could have burned the house down Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled, "But I didn't."

"Ichigo, you just... You just need to be more careful."

Rukia knew what Ichigo was trying to do. He was trying to make breakfast for her. She didn't know why Ichigo cared so much all of the sudden. She already told him that she loved him, and he said the same to her as well. Ichigo stood behind her and locked her in a hug. "I care Rukia, I just don't want anything else to happen to you is all."

It was just after she was rescued from her execution. She knew Ichigo really cared, but why?

"Ichigo, you don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

Ichigo walked over to the living room, I guess I'm just going to unwind for a while. Rukia smiled, that was typical Ichigo. He could go from really serious to not caring at all in a matter of seconds.

"So when are your dad and sisters going to be home?" Rukia asked as she washed the dishes Ichigo had used.

"Some time next Friday... They left on Tuesday afternoon."

It was Thursday so the kurusakis wouldn't be home for another week. Rukia knew Ichigo thought he could pull something off in that time. "So Ichigo, what do you think your family is doing?"

Ichigo paused in thought, "I don't know... They left for the cities to go shopping and whatnot."

Rukia smiled as she finished washing the dishes, she planned on watching some TV as well. She walked to the couch and sat down by Ichigo. She leaned in and lay her head on his shoulder. Ichigo looked at her, "So you wanna sit like that huh?"

He picked her up and sat her in his arms and held her like a baby. "I guess we could just watch TV like this eh? "

Rukia snuggled into Ichigo, "I love you Ichigo Kurusaki."

"I love you too Rukia Kuchiki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo woke up with Rukia sound asleep in his arms. He hoped they hadn't been sitting there too long. He turned on the TV guide to find that it was one in the afternoon. "Well that was quite the nap."

He stood up and carefully put Rukia on the couch without waking her. "Well I might as well finish this show."

While he was watching TV Rukia woke up. "Sleep well Rukia?"

"Mmhmm." she mumbled sleepily. She stretched out and sat up. "So, what are we watching?"

"Some crime investigation show, it's kinda boring, but for some reason I can't stop watching."

"Then I guess it can't be that boring." Rukia said cheerfully.

She hugged Ichigo and kissed his cheek, I'm going to go take a shower, see you in a few.

Ichigo sat there on the couch dumbfounded. Rukia had just kissed him, he couldn't believe it. "See you in a few Rukia."

 **so that was it, my first chapter of my first Bleach ichiruki fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And I know I got them a little out of character but I fixed that in chapter two, it will be up sometime soon. Thanks again. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 we're all we have

Chapter two "We're all we have"

As Rukia finished her shower she wrapped a towel around herself, and headed for her room. She put on a black T-shirt and some gray sweat pants.

Ichigo still sat downstairs watching TV. He hadn't really thought of anything better to do. What could he do? It wasn't as if adventure would just jump at him out of nowhere.

Rukia walked into the living room and sat next to Ichigo. "Enjoy your shower?" He said with a partial laugh.

"I would suppose so. It got me away from boredom for a while." Rukia said not even bothering to look at Ichigo. "You know, there could be a hollow at any given time."

"Yeah I'm well aware of that. In fact it may kill some of this damn boredom."

Rukia grinned, "So you admit you are bored."

"Yeah, so what are you getting at?"

Rukia's grin grew even wider, she knew she could get Ichigo to do whatever she wanted. "Well then Mr. I'm Bored, let's clean up this place eh?"

Ichigo threw his head back and groaned reluctantly, "Do I have to?"

"You need something to do don't you?" She said trying not to laugh at Ichigo's disappointment.

Ichigo got up and began to pick up papers that were left around, while Rukia dusted and cleaned the floors. When Ichigo was finished he looked over at the clock. "oh, would you look at that. We passed another hour. I guess this cleaning stuff isn't so hard after all. Anything else need to be done?"

Rukia looked around for something Ichigo might have missed. Much to her suprise he hadn't missed a spec. She was amazed. "Ichigo I think you got everything."

Ichigo slouched, "Well shit... What the hell am I supposed to do now!?"

Rukia giggled, "You could read a book. "

"Now you really must have lost your mind! The only time I read is in school, I don't have to read at home!"

Rukia laughed at Ichigo. He acted as if it was the end of the world. It's funny how at the first suggestion of reading he freaks out. She supposed this was what she saw in him. His character, his sense of humour. This is why she loved him.

Ichigo continued on with his rant, "- and all of this shit beads to be read Ichigo, read chapter four and write an essay on what you thought. Or, Ichigo how about you read? Damn! Read, read, read! What's so great about i-"

Rukia held her hand over Ichigo's mouth, "Your complaining is beginning to piss me off Ichigo. It was just a suggestion. Can't you at least try something new for once?"

He looked at her deep in thought for a moment. "You know what you remind me of?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"A mother Scolding her child!" Ichigo said as he moved her hand to her side. "I don't need people going around telling me what to do!"

"Well someone has to be your mother because your mother is-"

"What were you going to say?" Ichigo said just as Rukia stopped talking. "My mother is what? What is she Rukia!?"

Rukia wished she hadn't crossed that line. Everyone has they're touchy subject, and she had just strangled Ichigo's. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No go ahead, I want to know what you were going to say." He said calmly.

"I said I'm sorry Ichigo!"

"You know what Fuck you! You know damn well how I feel about my mother!"He screamed.

Rukia's eyes teared up, "Ichigo I didn't mean to-"

"No Rukia, I've heard enough. I'm going for a walk... Don't follow me."He hopped out of his window. He ran as fast as he could against the wind and rain. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he wanted to be. "Mother... It's all my fault."

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed. How could she say something like that. She knew she deserved what he said to her, she should have known better. "I'm so sorry Ichigo." she whispered.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed her Chappie the Rabbit umbrella. She had to find Ichigo before he did anything stupid, and she knew exactly where to find him. She opened the door and closed it quickly behind her, she had to hurry.

Ichigo continued to run against the rain, tears poured down his face. He had failed his name given duty. Ichigo, he who protects. He had failed to protect his mother from Grand Fisher. Ichigo had only one thing on his mind, revenge. He didn't know how he would achieve this desire however, seeing as Grand Fisher defeated him last time. Still Ichigo didn't care he just continued to run.

Ichigo stopped when he arrived at his mother's grave. He kneeled down in front of it and began to sob. "I could have saved you." he sat there cold and his clothes were soaking wet. He didn't care, pneumonia would be the least of his problems. He raised his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fist on the ground. "Grand Fisher! From this day forth, I, Ichigo kurusaki vow to find you... And mercilessly kill you! You hear me dammit!? I will kill you!"

Ichigo heard footsteps coming from his right. He looked over to see none other than Rukia. She was holding her umbrella over herself as she made her way toward him. She stood above him. "Ichigo... I'm sorry. C'mon, let's go back home."

"You just don't listen do you? I said don't look for me!"

"Hey! I have problems too Ichigo! So don't sit there and tell me about how your world is falling apart! we're all we have Ichigo! You and I are exactly alike! Without each other we would be nothing!"

Ichigo looked up at Rukia. "We're all we have?" He got up, "Listen... I'm sorry Rukia. Now c'mon, let's see that umbrella."

She handed it to him, and he held it over both of their heads. She looked up at him, he had a look of sympathy on his face. She didn't think he would feel sorry. If anything she should be sorry. When they arrived back home they changed their clothes and went onto Ichigo's room. "Say Rukia, you wouldn't happen to have anything worth reading would you?"

She smiled and handed him a book, "It's about some teens who can see the future and want to change it for the better good. I think you'll like it."

He smiled halfly and opened the book to the first page. He laughed nervously when he looked at how small the print was. "My God, how long is this thing?"

"Thirty six chapters, about two hundred pages a chapter... Get reading." she said seriously.

"Yes Rukia-kun." he said smartallockly.

She slapped him upside the head and he quickly began to read. "That's what I thought."

when Ichigo finished reading the first chapter he got ready for bed. It had taken him three hours to finish the first chapter. He couldn't say he wasn't intrigued by the book. when he lay down he thought about the day. What would the next day bring? To him it didn't matter, as long as he was with Rukia.

 **And that's chapter two. I think I got the characters a bit more correct this time. So yeah this is one of the reasons I have the rating on 'M'its because of the been thinking about the possibility of a Lemon, and I don't think the idea really appeals to this story, however it is still possible. Anyway please enjoy the story, If you have any suggestions please leave a review. Thanks :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 Unahadoa

Chapter 3 "Unahadoa"

"ya know what I think? I think you're sweet on her."

Ichigo opened his eyes, he thought to himself as he heard the voice,"So what if I am?"

"It'd be a shame if anything were to happen to her. "

"Rest assured if you as much as look at Rukia I will kill you." Ichigo shot out of bed, "Unahadoa!" he looked over at Rukia, she lay there sleeping soundly. She had kicked off her blanket while she was sleeping, and she was shivering. "Her ya go Rukia." He placed her blanket back over her.

"I'm gonna go take care of a few things. " he said to the sleeping Rukia. He grabbed his substitute soul reaper badge and left his body on his bed with a note. "I've gone to take care of a few things, be back soon. -Ichigo."

Ichigo ran across the rooftops until he got to where he could sense the spiritual pressure of a hollow. "Alright you son of a bitch...show yourself."

"I am seen to only whom I am made seen." it growled.

"Unahadoa! I will fight you, and I will kill you. Any threat to Rukia is a threat to me."

Unahadoa appeared to Ichigo. It smirked at him menacingly. "If it's that easy to lure you then I guess I have to enjoy the simplicity of this situation. Obtaining your spiritual energy will be easier that I thought.

"You talk as if you've already succeed in killing me." Ichigo snarled. "So now if you'll excuse me I have to kill you now. "

"Such big words for a little soul reaper."

Ichigo gripped his zanpakto. "We'll see who's little when my blade cuts into that little mask of yours."

Unahadoa laughed, "Your weapon is but a plank of wood compared to my strength."

"Shall we test that theory?" Ichigo growled.

"Very well, come and die soul reaper!"

Ichigo shot off of the ground and met Unahadoa in the air. He took a swing at the hollow but the blade just went through him. Ichigo landed on the ground and stepped back a few paces. "What the hell!? Why can't I do any damage? That was a full force swing!"

"Like I said before, your sword is but a plank of wood to me."

Ichigo growled and then swung at the hollow at amazing speed. Ichigo jumped back. "Dammit! What is your deal!?"

The hollow grinned, "When your spiritual pressure is affected by intimate feelings toward another with low spiritual pressure, we'll I would suppose you get the idea."

Ichigo slashed at Unahadoa again, "So you're using Rukia against me in a sense?"

"Correct."

Ichigo screamed. He wouldn't abandon Rukia like that just to kill a hollow. He knew there had to be some other way to kill this thing. Why didn't Rukia warn him about his spiritual pressure? Maybe she didn't want him to worry? He didn't know, and at the time that was the last thing on his mind.

While Ichigo was deep in thought, the hollow used the opening to his advantage. Ichigo's shoulder ripped open and he began bleeding rather badly. "Damn, " he thought, "what does it take? No, I won't quit."

"You haven't given up? Hmm... I must have misjudged you, soul reaper."

With a smirk, Ichigo laughed, "Is that it? That's all the damage you can do?"

The hollow grew irritated at this, "Do not act so cocky!" Unahadoa raised his arm and scratched Ichigo's face. Ichigo fell on his hands and knees.

"I haven't lost yet... I haven't lost." he thought to himself.

There was a stomping sound in the distance. Unahadoa looked around. "You haven't called any of your pathetic friends have you?"

Ichigo just lay there struggling to hang on. The stomping slowly grew louder. A blue streak flew across the sky and hit Unahadoa. Chad landed next to Ichigo. "Glad I got here when I did."

"Hey Chad! Alright, now let's get this hollow huh?"

Chad nodded, "Let's."

The two jumped and both attacked the creature with all of their might. Unahadoa screamed. It didn't die however, it was clear that it wouldn't be am easy task when it came to killing it. "Very well... I will leave you and your precious Rukia alone. For now."

With that Unahadoa disappeared. "What did he want?" Chad asked.

"He wanted to absorb our spiritual pressure for it's self... Yours, Rukia's, and mine."

"Well then I guess we had best be ready to kill it when it comes back."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

Rukia stood behind the two. She had seen almost everything. She was upset that she was the reason Ichigo couldn't kill it. But she knew all too well that Unahadoa was full of it. She had never heard of that sort of effect on spiritual pressure. Ichigo ran to her and picked her up. "Rukia, I hope you're not hurt."

"In fine Ichigo." she said with a slight giggle. "Now let's get home and get some sleep eh?"

Ichigo smiled, "Sounds good... Hey, Chad, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ichigo walked all the way home with Rukia in his arms. Unahadoa wouldn't be back for a long time. So know the mean time he and Rukia could do some 'bonding'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived home the two headed straight for their room. They had no other thoughts on their mind besides sleep. Rukia changed into her pajamas, and Ichigo did the same. When Rukia was about to get into her bed Ichigo cleared his throat. "Hey up, Rukia... How about you sleep in my bed? Just for one night?"

Rukia smiled, "I guess, but no stupidity Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned. "You haven't even seen me stupid yet."

She smiled, rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. " Now this is only because we are still shook up by that hollow." she said firmly.

Ichigo chuckled, "I love you Rukia."

She blushed at this, "Yeah? We'll I love you too Ichigo... Now goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia... Hey, Rukia."

She rolled over to face him, "mm?"

"I just wanted you to know... If anything ever happens, I will be there. I will be there for you, My sisters, and my dad.

Rukia smiled, "You're just scared of losing us. Don't worry about it Ichigo, now get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Ichigo had forgotten all about school. "Great." he thought. He knew that when he got to school with Rukia there would be no escaping dumb ass questions. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Rukia arrived together at school. Chad was there waiting for them, along with Orihime, and Uryu. Ichigo went ahead of Rukia, he didn't want people to know anything about their feelings for each other. Rukia knew Ichigo was in the right mind thinking that way, she didn't want all of the girls asking her questions about Ichigo all day.

Ichigo met up with Chad, "Hey Chad how's it going?"

Chad nodded. "It's fine, how's Rukia?"

"She's fine. It's a good think you showed up when you did last night."

Orihime met up with Rukia, she was in a happier mood than usual. "Hey Rukia! How's it going, are you okay? Chad told Uryu and I about last night. It sounds really scary."

Rukia's face flushed red, "It's fine really, Ichigo was there to help me out."

Orihime smiled, but with a hint of disappointment. "Yeah, he's great isn't he?"

The bell rang and everyone walked to their class rooms. Ichigo sat in his desk, Rukia sat next to him. Throughout the entire day the two kept exchanging glanced with each other. It was hard to keep their classmates from noticing. Chad who already knew of the couple noticed, but he didn't really think much of it. At least they were happy. When the bell rang they all left for the door and went their separate ways. Rukia and Ichigo took their regular routine home. They figured they could just go home and relax, but Ichigo needed to ask his dad a few things when he got home. Him and Rukia would talk as well, in the end he supposed it would all work out.

 **well that's about it for chapter three. I don't really know what I was going for with this one. Once again I messed up the characters at the end of the chapter. I'm going to try to work on the battle scenes, because I thought this one was a bit cheesy. Anyway thanks for reading! :-)**


	4. author's note

Okay I am absolutely positive that I will not include a Lemon in this story. Anyway the name Unahadoa means absolutely nothing, I just randomly typed in a name Sooooooooooo... Yeah. Again thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who made this a favorite!


End file.
